The Ninja Way
by MorllyberNo.1
Summary: My first Naruto fanfic! Is a chapter story, rated T. There is quite a bit of violence and mild adult themes, so don't show this to children, okay? Told in first-person-perspective from my OC, Kaze Hatake. Enjoy!
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Kaze is my OC. She and Sasuke were put into an arranged marriage by their parents before Itachi… well for those of you that don't know, Itachi Uchiha is Sasuke's older brother that murdered every single one of the Uchiha clan, excluding Sasuke. Well, while I'm at it, I'll tell you about my OC, Kaze.**

**Full name: Kaze Hana Hatake. (English Translation: Wind, Flower, Field)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Relatives: Mother and Father's names unknown. Kakashi Hatake (older brother), the Uchihas' (distant relatives), Sasuke Uchiha (fiancée).**

**Appearance: Tall, skinny but strong, left eye bright green and right eye metallic blue, right eye usually covered with fringe (as, like Sharingan, it uses chakra to use), waist-long flaming red hair usually tied up in a high ponytail. Wears a long necklace (silver cross with a dragon weaving around it) and a silver ring bearing a silver dragon on right middle finger, covered with black fingerless gloves. Carries a Samurai's sword with her at all times.**

**Special abilities: Able to use Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Chosen as the next Saino, guardian of the Air Spirit. Like Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox, Saino lives within her, and she is the only one living that can harness Air-style jutsu, Saino's special ability (Introduced in third chapter). Sharingan, only in her right eye, like Kakashi, but different eye (Also introduced in third chapter). This is the eye that is usually covered with her fringe. She discovered that she had the Sharingan only a few months before this story starts.**

**Well, I think that's all. Let's get started with the story already!**

* * *

I stood facing Sasuke. He was all the way on the other side of the room, but I could see him perfectly, as if he was right in front of me.

The light was definitely bad in this room. We were in a sewer, after all. The only thing that would suggest he was there was his white robe, and even that you could barely see. His dark eyes were invisible, along with his hair. The only light in the room, coming from a drain pipe in the roof, gave me enough light to see him. It would do. And yet, I could see every single line of his body with perfect accuracy…

I felt the heat rushing to my face. I tilted my head down slightly, so my long fringe covered my face. Then was not the time to be showing emotion.

"We have something to settle." I told him, reaching for my kunai.

"Indeed we do, Kaze." He replied, smiling slightly, pulling out his own kunai. "Indeed we do."

He threw his knife. It was so fast that it was almost a blur, but I dodged it easily as it whizzed past. I lunged and hurled my kunai at him. Sasuke pulled his sword out so fast I could barely see it and my kunai bounced off of it like it was rubber. I was close enough to him now that I was easily within sword reach. He swung at me, and I flipped over the top of him and landed gracefully behind him. I could see him smiling, ever so slightly. He seemed to think it was fun. As soon as I landed, I swung and aimed a kick at his head, but, as usual, he was ready.

He ducked and swung with lightning speed and I jumped over him again. If I could just tire him out somehow. Taijutsu was his worst jutsu, so if I could play to his weaknesses…

I didn't have much time to think, with Sasuke being as fast as he was. As I was in the air, he grabbed my hand and braced myself for the worst…

And he pulled me into him and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that's a bit rushed. I wrote this on the fly, sort of. I get impatient with planning… Oh well. Welcoming all reviews, as long as they're not too harsh! Please tell me what you think, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: I forgot this last time, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own "Naruto" or any of the contents, as much as I wish I did.**

**Some FYI's in case you don't already know: A kunai is a throwing knife used by ninjas. A shuriken is a throwing star, pretty much.**

**Yes, chapter 2 is up! Hoped you liked the first chapter, because there's more where that came from! Enjoy!**

* * *

I remember that kiss as if it was yesterday. I remember giving myself up to that kiss, like it was the only thing keeping me tied to the earth. Sasuke never let go of my arm as his sword was put away. That hand then rested on my cheek, then shoulder. He had started our kiss, and he had to end it.

He pulled out carefully, and I looked up into his eyes. Black, usually full of anger and hatred. Those emotions were still there, but there was something that overpowered them, something that was unusual for Sasuke, something I hadn't seen since we were kids: love.

I've always loved Sasuke, since we were young. The arranged marriage that our parents had put us into hadn't bothered me at all. I was happy with it. I wanted to be with him. But it was when we graduated from the Ninja Academy and became Genins that I realised that I really loved him, that he was the one thing that I truly cared about. Not because he was cool, cute and the #1 rookie. And he was all of those things, but that wasn't it.

It was because of _him_. He was always kind to me, always there to help me, always protecting me. When we were kids, we made a pact, that when we needed each other, we'd always be there to protect each other. I was so happy when we made that pact. And when he left Konoha, it was like my world had fallen apart.

What happened next was a perfect example of our pact.

What happened then happened so fast, even now I'm not quite sure what happened. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and the next thing I know, he's behind me, a kunai sticking out of his arm. He laughed as he pulled it out.

"That the best you can do?" he asked an invisible person. I spun around and I was looking at the back of his neck. The curse mark Orochimaru left on him was faintly glowing.

_Wow, he must be angry_. Saino commented. Captain Obvious, much?

I turned slightly, and saw Sasuke's eyes. They were red. _He's using his Sharingan_! I realised.

"Oh, no, Sasuke." The disembodied voice cackled, echoing around the room. "That was just the beginning."

Sasuke gasped, and I heard something whizz through the air behind me. I whirled around, ready to defend myself…

And a shuriken stuck itself into the bottom of my throat.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the first few chapters are so short... I'll make it longer eventually. Anyway, R&R please! Third chapter will be up ASAP, and I hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: Yep, longer and longer. Oh well! Now it's time for everyone's favourite bad guy, and everyone's favourite knuckle-headed ninja to come in! Liking it so far? If you are (*happy dancing*) thanks! If you're not, well thanks for taking the time to read it anyway!**

** I still don't own "Naruto". I really want to, but I don't.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

The shuriken had hit just the right spot: my verbal box. This cut off any sound I would make, like words or screams.

I pulled the shuriken out and fell to my knees. I made the Air Spirit's healing jutsu signs, and then ran my hand over the wound. The jutsu healed the skin and stopped the bleeding, but it didn't fix the damage on the inside. I didn't know how long it would be until I could talk again.

I distantly heard Sasuke gasp, and felt him drop down next to me. His voice was muffled as my head span. He was asking if I was okay, telling me to say something, but I couldn't open my mouth, firstly because there was no point now that I couldn't talk, and I felt like I was going to vomit if I even thought about opening my mouth.

I put my hand over my neck. There was a small scar where the shuriken had stuck in. I shook my head slightly as I felt Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder. My head was starting to clear up, so I looked up at Sasuke and shook my head again.

The invisible person sighed. "I missed. I was going for her head. She's fast I'll give her that, at least."

Sasuke had started to tremble beside me. Not from fear, I'd rarely seen Sasuke in fear of anything. I then noticed that his curse mark was glowing brightly. He was shaking from _anger_, not fear.

He stood up, his clenched fists shaking. "You'll pay for that, whoever you are!" He bellowed. Sasuke's voice bounced around the room, echoing for what seemed like ages.

The invisible person started laughing again. "Are you sure?" Sasuke ground his teeth.

I was trying to get up, trying to focus my thoughts, when one thought jumped out at me. Saino… _Saino! The Air Spirit, of course! _Her voice! If I could use it and project it like I'd been secretly practicing, it would be as easy as talking out loud! It was time to put my training to the test.

I closed my eyes and reached out, well, technically in, to her. Saino has always been there for me, and she was again.

_Help me, please! _I begged her.

_Always. _She answered_._

I opened my eyes and felt my left eye turn metallic blue, like my right eye, before returning to the usual bright green. I felt her voice combine with mine. We had done it!

I stood up, slowly. Saino helped clear my head, and the mess in my head went away. I projected the Air Spirit's voice out so everyone could hear. I spoke without opening my mouth, 'I'm not… beaten… that easily!' I was surprised at her voice. When it was projected, it sounded clear and pure, like a true warrior.

I closed my eyes again and made the three hand signs for Saino's Enemy Revealing jutsu, the only jutsu that can reveal the whereabouts and true forms of the enemies.

First sign, 'Koi!' Second sign, 'Mu!' Third sign, 'Jon!'

A ripple ran through the air, and the dark room suddenly became light. Well, not literally, but I could see where the invisible person was. Actually, it was invisible people.

Sasuke was looking at me, astonished. I didn't blame him; I'd never had to do that before.

'Funny.' I said, smiling. 'I didn't think anything surprised you anymore, hotshot.'

"You're full of surprises." He replied simply.

Our attackers finally came into view.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The traitor, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Saino, Kaze Hatake."

'Orochimaru.' I growled. 'Didn't think I'd see you again. At least not for a while.'

"Never make assumptions, Saino." Orochimaru stopped laughing. "It could kill you."

Suddenly we were surrounded. I suspected they were clones, but I couldn't really see them, so I couldn't be sure.

"I though the sister of the 'Copy Ninja' would know better than that."

I snorted. 'And I thought the oh-so-famous Orochimaru would know better than to underestimate me." And I showed everyone my newest secret: my Sharingan.

Like Kakashi, it was only in one eye. I felt my eye turn from metallic blue to the colour of the Sharingan, and I could see almost everything. I hadn't mastered it yet, but I would still be useful. With it, I could see that the multitude of people in the room were, in fact, clones. That made my job easier. But there was one other person in the room that I wasn't counting on…

The number 1 knuckle-headed ninja had come to join the fight.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it's longer, all right! Can anyone guess who the "number 1 knuckle-headed ninja" is?**

**I still don't own Naruto… *sigh* if only I did…**


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Ta-da! Fourth chapter appearo! It took sooo long, and I had to do some mini-acting to figure out what to do! Yes, I'm definitely crazy, in case you're wondering.**

**Sorry about the fight scenes, I'm terrible at them. Even reading Vampire Academy through and through didn't help! :'( So if you could give me any tips, they would all be welcome!**

**I still don't own Naruto… which still sucks. :/**

* * *

Knuckle-head, or Naruto as he is otherwise known, was sitting in a metal pipe in the wall, just in the darkness, waiting for his moment to strike. I was sure Sasuke had seen him with his Sharingan, but he didn't tell me, in case Orochimaru heard. This was understandable, as I would have done the same. I did do the same. I tried not to look in his direction, in case I gave away his position. Then the game would be done. For all of us.

"So, the Saino has learnt a new trick from the Copy Ninja." Orochimaru almost sounded unhappy. "But it won't be enough to save you."

'Are you sure?' I smirked, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. 'Because I still think that you're still underestimating all of us.' I jerked my head slightly in Naruto's direction. He got the signal.

Naruto sent one hell of a Rasengan across the back of the room, wiping out a whole line of clones, and sending rock flying in all directions. He then jumped out from his hiding place and into battle

I stopped using my Sharingan, because it was slowly but surely eating away at my chakra, and I felt my eye return to the natural blue. I then pushed my fringe out of the way of that eye, so my Air chakra wouldn't be blocked. I then pulled out my sword. Long and thin, but strong. This sword had served me faithfully for thirteen years prior, so I had no doubt whatsoever that it would serve me faithfully again.

'Looks like the chat's over'. I addressed Sasuke. 'You ready?'

"I was born ready." He replied. And we both launched ourselves into the fight. Saino was helping me out a lot. She gave me access to all of her chakra that I needed. The Air jutsu that only I could use gave me an advantage straight up.

The three of us, well, four of us technically, made a great team when it comes to fighting. Add Kakashi and Sakura to that, and you may just have your number 1 ninja squad. And when Sasuke left… I'll just say that it was a hard time for all of us. Especially me.

The number of clones depleted at a rapid rate. But the battle had to end eventually. For me, at least.

I was surrounded by at least twenty-five shadows on my own (was I the greatest threat there?), and the all attacked at once. I managed to fight off the first seventeen when one of the remaining shadows cracked me over the back of my neck, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: That's that! Sorry the chapters are so short; I'm still working on it. And if the fight scenes are terrible and rushed, don't mind me, I suck at action scenes. **

**And PLEASE review! 155 views altogether and limited reviews? C'mon, please? Even guests can review, help me out here!**

**Well, until next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: Chapter 5… :) finally... I had no idea what to write, then *ping* goes the light bulb! Y'know, like in the not-so-serious anime shows? When they suddenly realise something that's really obvious and the light bulb just goes… never mind.**

**This chapter's a little different. It's told in third-person perspective until the very end. Flashbacks, hospitals, and more! A bit of blood here and there, but hopefully it's not too much, I put in as little as I could without making it **_**too**_** gory.**

**Naruto still does not belong to me. When will it already?**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Come on, Sasuke!" the girl shouted over her shoulder, laughing. "We're going to be late!"_

_Her friend the boy, Sasuke, was running a few metres behind her. "You got a head start!" she yelled back. "Slow down!"_

"_Nope!" the girl laughed and kept running. "You're gonna have to catch up!"_

_She rounded a corner, and that's when she saw the ground in front of her, and she stopped dead._

"_What's wrong, Kaze?" Sasuke asked when he caught up. He then saw what she was looking at._

_There was a mangled body in front of her, blood spattered across the ground. The same thing was repeated all the way down the street. They both then realised that they all had one thing in common: they were all part of the Uchiha clan. Kaze started shaking. What was going on?_

_She heard someone start running away, and Sasuke cried, "We have to get back to the house!" Kaze followed, running away from the terror that she just saw._

_She and Sasuke were running for all they were worth back the way they came. But what they were about to see was no different than what the just left._

_The door to Sasuke's house was ajar. The two children flew through it and into their worst nightmare._

_Sasuke's parents were lying in the middle of the room, in the same mangled way that the others' were. And Itachi Uchiha was standing over them._

"_Mother! Father!" Sasuke screamed. Kaze noticed that her mother wasn't with them. She ran straight past Itachi, who did nothing to stop her._

_And the same bloody mess was in the next room Kaze entered._

"_Mother? Mother!"_

* * *

Sasuke went running into Konoha in the dead of night, an unconscious girl sitting limply in his arms. Naruto was running beside him. They knew one thing and one thing only at that point: Kaze needed a hospital. And quickly.

A few minutes later the doors of the hospital wing were slammed open as they ran inside, where Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was tending to some of the other patients there.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "What is the meaning of –"

"Help her, and quick, dammit!" Naruto bellowed.

"What happened to Kaze?" she growled. "And what is _he_ doing here?" she jerked her head towards Sasuke.

"We'll explain everything later," Sasuke said, growing impatient. "Just help her!"

"Well, I can't do that if you don't let go of her!" Lady Tsunade took Kaze out of Sasuke's arms and laid her down on an empty bed. "She's alive, but she needs some serious help."

As Lady Tsunade rushed around, getting this and that for Kaze she continued questioning Naruto and Sasuke, all the time making sure that the other patients didn't wake. It was well into the night when Naruto finally left, but Sasuke never left Kaze's side. Still watching her, he finally fell asleep.

Sasuke woke the next morning, still by Kaze's side. She was still asleep, but she certainly looked better now that Lady Tsunade had seen to her. Sasuke looked at the girl's peaceful face, the steady rise and fall of her chest showing that she slept soundly.

He stood up and went out onto the roof for some fresh air. To his surprise, the remnants of Squad 7 were up there too.

"Sasuke?" a girl named Sakura Haruno looked up.

"Sasuke?" Kaze's older brother, Kakashi Hatake looked up also. They both looked bewildered by Sasuke's sudden appearance, so open, with no trickery. It seemed like they were trying to figure out if he would attack or not.

Sasuke held up his hands, as if to surrender, and simply said, "Hey."

Sakura rushed at him and hugged him like she would never let go. Kakashi ruffled his hair and muttered in his ear, "You back for good?"

"Yeah." Sasuke almost smiled. "Good to be back?"

Just then the door to the roof opened and Naruto walked out. "Hey, guys!" he cheered. "What's up?"

"Sasuke's back!" Sakura's smile couldn't be bigger.

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto looked at Sakura as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "He _is_ the one who brought Kaze back." He then addressed Sasuke most of all. "She's awake."

* * *

_(Kaze's POV)_

I had just woken up, and was trying to figure out where I was when Naruto walked in.

"Kaze!" he cried.

'That's me, I think.' I said weakly.

"You okay? He asked, and before I could answer, he added, "Hang on, I'll be right back."

My vision cleared a minute after he walked out. I was lying in a very comfortable bed, looking up at a white and slightly battered roof. Oh, great. Just great. I was in the medical wing. This was embarrassing. I'd never been here before, as a patient at least. I moved my head a little to look at the window. It was day. How long had I been out? My head swam, so I moved it back. The thing that happened barely seconds after made my day:

Sasuke came barreling through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Slightly different, to keep it interesting. I think it's interesting, anyway. Is it? Well, tell me once you know.**

**Yes! Review! Please, please, preeeeeeeeetty please review, I **_**need**_** the feedback!**

**Until next time, folks! :)**


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N: Finally this chapter is done… took me long enough! Sorry if my chapters are too short for your taste. I'm doing my best, believe me.**

**Some more third-person perspective stuff going on, I hope it's not too… well, (for want and need of a better word) messy. That's the only word I can think of right now.**

**Thanks to all the people that have viewed this story, it's keeping me going. And to ChelberNo.1 who I strongly hope is sending me mental cheer, and to the two people (I don't count, and yes, for some reason I posted a review on my own story rather than sending them a PM) that have reviewed my story (c'mon, people, I need 'em reviews!) who go by the names of: ChelberNo.1 and "Guest". Who is, in fact, an anonymous person without an account, if you haven't figured that out already. :)**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me… still (what a pain)**

**Well, that's all I need to say, I think. Story time!**

* * *

I wouldn't have been surprised if the door crashed right off its hinges. Which it didn't thankfully, or Lady Tsunade would've started a hunt.

Considering that I'd woken up only a few minutes earlier didn't help my ears, either. The noise of the door was that immense that it made me jump a foot in the air. Well, figuratively speaking.

"Kaze!" I heard Sasuke bellow.

'That'd be me.' I said, rubbing the side of my head. Yep, it still hurt from when I had hit the ground. I sat up, refusing to let my dizziness get the better of me, and rubbed the back of my neck. Yep, there was a bruise there as well, from when I was hit. What's-his-name, Kabuto must know a lot about the human body to know exactly where to hit to knock me out. And paralyse me, for that matter. 'I think so, anyway.'

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked loudly. Man, if Lady Tsunade was near, who knows what kind of trouble we'd be in? Thank goodness that she wasn't around. She did have a little door fixing to do though, Sasuke chipped a bit of the edge.

'I'm fine, Sasuke. Sit down, would you?' I motioned to the chair beside the bed. 'And would you mind not yelling? My head still hurts and you shouting the house down aren't helping very much.'

"Sorry." Sasuke sat down. "How are you?"

'Let's see.' I pretended to think about it. 'Well, I got both knocked out and paralysed at once, so that's not very good. I also hit my head pretty hard, so that doesn't help either. And losing my voice is a fail grade, too.'

Just then Naruto walked back in, flanked by Kakashi and Sakura. _Boy_, I wondered, _how many hours are left before Kakashi pulls me out to do training?_

"Oh, dear, do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Kakashi smiled. "Good to have to back, Kaze."

Sakura rushed over and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're awake, I was so worried! It's been so long."

'Long?' I asked. 'Wait, how long was I out?'

They all hesitated before Naruto admitted, "A couple of days."

'That long?' I sighed. 'So, Kakashi? How long until you drag me out?'

"As soon as Lady Tsunade lets me." Kakashi answered. "Or as soon as you're ready."

I smiled. 'Give me a day, I'll be alright. I've definitely had worse, considering all the times I've nearly died in my life.'

"True." Kakashi leant against the wall.

'So?' I asked.

"So what?" Naruto asked back.

'So what happened after I was knocked out? What did I miss?'

So the tale began. Naruto and Sasuke recounted what had happened after I was knocked out, while Kakashi and Sakura told me what I'd missed here in the village.

'So you were here this whole time?' I demanded Sasuke. 'Thanks, but when was the last time you had something to eat?'

"Who knows?" Sasuke answered. Boy I hate it when people answer my questions with questions.

'Well, go _now_.' I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

'Yes I'm sure, you look starving.' I then addressed the whole group. 'All of you. I may not be able to tell Sakura and Kakashi what to do, but I can with Naruto and Sasuke. I'm still a higher ranking than you two.'

"You're a Chuunin?" Sasuke sounded somewhere in between surprised and not surprised.

'That's right. Now, will you please go and eat something? I need a little peace right now.'

"Okay. We'll be back soon!" Naruto charged out. That boy was always ready to eat.

"I'll drag you out tomorrow!" Kakashi waved as he walked out.

"Get well soon." Sakura smiled before running out after Kakashi.

Sasuke kissed me on the forehead murmuring, "Love you," before walking out without another word. I blushed slightly.

I lay back down and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

_It was a small, quiet and private funeral. Kaze and Sasuke, the two children standing before the graves of their parents, were holding hands and silently weeping._

_Everybody else had left. But the children still stood there silently. The pain they felt was obvious to anyone walking by. It was terrible to watch. They were now both orphans. No parents. Sasuke's brother had left already, and Kaze's brother was elsewhere, on a mission._

_Kaze's hand slipped out of Sasuke's and she faced him. "Let's make a pact, okay?" she asked, whimpering._

"_Okay." Sasuke agreed without question. The two joined hands over their parents' graves and made a solemn oath, in perfect unison. The oath that both had memorised when they were younger. It was the first thing they had learned to read._

"_I swear to protect my partner until the day I die. If my partner should die in battle, let me be swept away in dishonour and shame, for not being able to protect them." Their adjoined hands glowed, and the oath had been made._

_They would protect each other until the day they died._

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Finally, that took me ages.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, do whatever you like, but I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Well, until then!**


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N: Thanks for all the mental cheer, guys! Hope you like it! Not sure what else to say (review pleeeeeeeeeeeease!)…**

**Naruto… well, it still doesn't belong to me, which is a pain… Even though I so badly want it to!**

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn by a presence that was very annoying. He was coming to drag me out at this hour. My brother can be such a pain.

_It's him, isn't it?_ I asked Saino, I really didn't want to open my eyes.

_Yes_, she replied. I groaned.

'At this hour, Kakashi? Seriously?'

"Yep. Get ready and meet me there in half an hour." I heard him say, before leaving. I sighed and got out of bed. Typical Kakashi. Never lets me out of training.

I got dressed; made sure I had all of my equipment and grumbled my way toward the training area.

Kakashi was there, sitting on a rock and reading his little book. Something or other 'Paradise', I never gave much notice to what my pervert of a brother was reading. He didn't look up as I walked up. Stupid book.

'I'm here.' I yawned.

"Half an hour on the dot. You're usually here earlier." Kakashi replied, putting his book away.

'Well, my body froze every now and again, but only for a split second.' I recounted. 'I'm still recovering from paralysis, give me a break.'

"Well, break's over." He jumped down from his perch and onto the rocky ground. "Remember what we've been doing?"

'How could I forget?' I stifled a yawn. 'You've been dragging me out every day to practice.'

"Just do it."

'Fine.'

"Remember the Sharingan."

'Okay, okay! You done?'

"I think so…"

I glared at Kakashi. 'Are you going to stand around giving me instructions all day or am I going to do this?'

Kakashi smiled at my sarcasm. "Okay then, do it."

'Finally!' I remembered the first time I saw the jutsu. An A-rank mission in the land of waves. For three months he'd been teaching me to perfect it. And I was going pretty well, I thought.

I summoned my chakra to my arms. The world seemed to darken around me as the Chidori came into action. Lightning exploded from both of my hands, and I let the chakra go at a giant boulder in front of me. Two giant holes appeared in the boulder. Then Saino sensed something behind me. The chakra that I had left in my hands I shot at a boulder behind me.

Someone was there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

'Someone was watching us.' I told him, eyeing where the presence had been. 'I can't tell who it is yet.' And the, guess who emerged from behind the boulder?

Sasuke. I sighed. _Of course_, I thought. _He was looking for me, seeing as I left so suddenly._

Sasuke sat on the boulder that he just emerged from behind. "Am I allowed to ask why you were trying to kill me?" he asked.

'I noticed that we were being watched.' I informed him. 'I'm not good enough to tell who it is immediately yet.'

"Okay. But next time, figure out who it is before you kill someone for real." Sasuke said. He then smiled slightly. "Moron."

'Idiot.' I shot back. The nicknames from when we were kids hadn't worn off. I turned to Kakashi. 'Well?' I asked.

"The Chidori?" he replied.

'You do know that I hate it when you answer my questions with questions, right?'

"You may have mentioned it once or maybe a hundred times." Kakashi sighed.

'Just tell me how I did, dammit.'

Kakashi walked over to the boulder that I shot first, and examined the holes. "That was pretty good, considering the amount of time we've been doing it." He reported. "Which, frankly, hasn't been very long."

'I know that, I'm not that stupid.' I grumbled. 'And, in my defense, it's early. Too early, for my taste.'

"Tut, tut." Kakashi shook his head. "That doesn't matter." He lost his sarcastic tone. "You need to be ready for anything, at any time of the day. That is one of the basic terms." His eyes grew slightly sad and angry at the same time. He was thinking of our Father, who had taken his own life because he broke the rule of 'The mission comes first.'

Father had been on a mission, two years before I was born. An A-rank mission with his squad had gone to a place I didn't know. His comrades had been captured and taken hostage, because of the mission they had to do. Being the leader of the squad, Father had faced the worst possible scenario: the mission, or his comrades' lives. Father knew perfectly well of the Shinobi code, and that the mission must always come first. But, in the heat of the decision, he sacrificed the mission to save his friends. In doing so, he had broken the code. He was put down for four years. Shunted and yelled at for what he did. Even the ones he saved shunted him. And finally, after four years of torment, he let go. In the middle of the night, Kakashi and I found him dead on the living room floor. Kakashi had walked away from this situation cried dry and with a strong respect for the Shinobi code. He barely showed any emotion after that.

I wished that Kakashi would think about what he had now, even for just one second.

Then Kakashi smiled. "You getting better, Kaze." He told me. "Keep it up, and you'll be better than me someday."

I laughed. 'I doubt it. You made it, so technically you're the master!'

Kakashi laughed too. "Thanks."

Mr. Lightning Master made me do the Chidori about three more times, until I could barely feel my arms. Then he called it a day, and disappeared.

'A day?' I sighed, exhausted. 'It's barely begun.' I started walking back to the village, hoping to soon retire to my bed at home. Sasuke started walking beside me.

"You're good at that." He told me, taking my hand. I blushed slightly.

'You're better.' I replied. 'You've had three years to practice. I've only had about three months.' I looked sideways at him, and he was smiling. 'And since when did you start being so cheerful?'

"Since you came back to me." Sasuke kissed my hand. "I will never break my promise to you, and I hope you won't either."

'Idiot. Of course I won't, you know me better than that.' I squeezed his hand. 'Oh, and what happened to that little team of yours? They ditch you?'

"No, they're here." His eyes flitted to the village, which was now in sight. "We wouldn't leave each other just like that; we swore to protect each other as well, like I did with you."

Something flew around in my stomach. _Are you jealous?_ Saino asked.

_Shut up,_ I told her.

_No, it's good. He'd like it if you were jealous; it's a thing that boys are attracted to._ Saino reported.

_And you would know all about it wouldn't you?_

_I've been through many people like you. Of course I'd know._

I sighed out loud. Whoops. Of course Sasuke heard it.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

'Saino's giving me a lecture.' I replied.

"About what?"

'Girl stuff. You don't exactly need to know.'

"Ah."

We had now reached the back gated of Konoha. My house wasn't far off. Oh boy, I could just imagine what Sasuke's redhead would say if she saw us. About the 50th girl to have a crush on Sasuke. I kind of felt bad that he'd hand-picked me out of the crowd. Oh well, we were getting married, after all. I guess Sasuke could walk away from that if he wanted to, I wouldn't have stopped him. But he chose me over the world, which meant so much to me.

Sasuke stopped walking. "You should probably get back to the medical wing; the Fifth is probable wondering where you went."

'Yeah, probably.' I imagined Lady Tsunade's face now, rage, annoyance and a million other things, although, Lady Tsunade was pretty good at hiding her emotions. 'Where are you going?'

"I have some things to sort out." Sasuke kissed me briefly, before giving me one last smile, and leaving.

I started to walk away, feeling the happiest I'd ever felt.

* * *

**A/N: That's that! Sorry if it drags, or if Kakashi is too sarcastic… I'm not **_**that**_** good yet. Sorry if you were waiting, I was sidetracked by schoolwork (stupid homework…) and other things at home. The next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Until then, farewell and good fortune!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N: Finally! Sorry if you were waiting, I'm finding myself watching CSI: NY all the time… Well, it's here! Seeing as I've been disclaiming it right up until now, I'm sure you get the point that Naruto and anything related to it (except Kaze & Co.) doesn't belong to me. And I'll only put A/N's if it's completely necessary.**

**Well, enjoy!**

…

'This isn't working.'

I sat in the medical wing of Konoha. Lady Tsunade was trying to get me my voice back. And you know what she was doing? Pressing down on my throat. Trying to suffocate me. Choking me to death. Well, not really, but it felt like it.

"It'll work eventually, just a little longer." Lady Tsunade insisted. She pressed down just a little bit harder.

I flinched. 'Ow, ow…'

"OW!" I found myself yelling. Yes, with my actual voice. Go me, I had my voice back!

Tsunade let go of my throat. "See?" she said. I massaged my throat and shrugged. Tsunade started to walk away. "You can go." She called over her shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks!" I called back. Oh boy, I'd almost forgotten what my own voice sounded like! I laughed, enjoying the sound of it.

_I guess you don't need me anymore, do you?_ Saino asked.

_No. Thank you sooooooo much, though!_ I replied.

_Anytime._ She then faded away, so I could only just feel her in the back of my mind. It was really handy having a spirit inside of you sometimes. Saino was… the best. Of the best. Awesome, fantastic, wonderful… there are not enough words for it.

I stood up and went outside to find Sasuke.

…

I opened the door of house and went inside, sighing. I spent an hour trying to find him, but, despite my efforts, no sign of him. I walked upstairs and into my room. And guess what?

Sasuke was there, leaning on the rail of my balcony. The freaking moron.

I shut the door behind me. "Hey, hotshot." I said. "Have you been avoiding me? I haven't seen you since this time… two days ago. Idiot."

Sasuke turned. "You got your voice back." He said.

"Obviously. Now answer my question!"

"I've been away." He put it simply.

"Where?" I scoffed. "With your gang?"

"That's not the word I would have used. But yes."

I laughed and walked over to him. "Someone doesn't know sarcasm when they hear it." I took his hand. "Loosen up already!"

Sasuke looked away from me. I could see a faraway look in his eyes. Like… like he was remembering something terrible. Oh, crap. I may have pushed too far.

Sasuke squeezed my hand. "I can't." He turned and looked me right in the eye. "I can't 'loosen up', Kaze. I betrayed him, and now I'm sure he'll come after me. After you. After everyone I love. I want to leave. But I can't."

I stared at him. "Leave?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled his eyes widening. He let go of my hand and backed off a few steps. So did I. "Not like that!" He clutched his hair. "I just… don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

I smiled and pushed Sasuke into my room, closing the balcony doors behind me. "Shut up, idiot." I told him. "You've been away for, what, three years? We're stronger now. We can fight. Here." I steered him around so that he was sitting on my bed, in front of my mirror. "Close your eyes for a moment." He did.

I walked back around behind him, and knelt on the bed behind him. I took off my headband, and tied it onto his forehead. "Okay, open." I said. He did.

He probably knew what I was doing to him when I did it, but he looked shocked anyway. He raised a hand and touched it. It symbolised that the wearer was a graduate of the Ninja Academy, and that he/she would… (Oh, that speech would go on for about six pages, so I'll save you the pain.)

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed his cheek. "Now," I began. "Why don't we have some fun?"

…

I kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying. He regained his balance, though, and landed in his feet, only to fall to one knee, wheezing. Yes, my idea of 'fun' includes anything where I get to beat someone's butt in training. (Hey, it was Sasuke's idea in the first place!)

We were practicing Taijutsu in a rocky clearing a little way out the back of the village. Sasuke had always been good at, well, everything, but Taijutsu had always been lagging behind a little. So, we decided to work on that.

We fought, pinned each other down and laughed. We would pull each other up, dust ourselves off and start again. But, good times can't last forever, can they?

That's when _he_ came… again.

I clearly wasn't expecting it. I was so focussed on showing Sasuke who's boss, that a couple of kunai caught me nearly off guard. They rammed into my shoulders, making my arms go limp. I lost my balance and fell to my knees.

That's when Sakura showed up and pulled them out.

"Thanks." I said, using my chakra to heal the wounds. I stood up and turned around. Do I even need to say who was there?

Orochimaru. Again. That guy's like a cockroach, you get rid of him and he just comes back to haunt you. He didn't even bother with talking this time, just sent out minions to fight us.

It turns out that Team #7 was officially back together. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kaze, all fighting together again. The number-1 squad. Yep, we're awesome.

So, I'll skip the part where we all rush into battle, and take down people twice our size on our way. I'll just get to the interesting part.

I noticed that Orochimaru had disappeared, so I went looking for him. He was walking away, calm as you like, and he turned slowly when I called out. He had this annoying little smirk on his face. I remember thinking that I was going to pound his head into the ground.

He lunged at me; I lunged at him. We fought hard, but eventually he got through my guard. Slithering like a snake, he stretched out his neck and got to mine.

I felt pain, and I was falling through darkness.

...

Sasuke looked around. Kaze had disappeared, and so had Orochimaru. He nodded towards Kakashi, and left.

He searched not long before he found Kaze lying on the ground. Orochimaru was nowhere in sight, and his goons had disappeared as well.

Kaze lay very still, still as death. But the ragged breaths and the unsteady rise and fall of her chest told him she was alive. Sasuke ran over to her and held her head in his arms.

Suddenly she started writhing. There was a curse mark on her neck. It glowed silver, and the veins around it stood out. Sasuke took a small blue pill out of his pocket and forced it into Kaze's mouth. She gasped, and was still.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came from behind Sasuke. "Is she okay?"

"No." Sasuke took Kaze up in his arms and stood up. "I have to take her away for a while."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Go. I'll tell the others what happened."

"Thank you." Sasuke tightened his grip on Kaze, and disappeared.


End file.
